vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Madoka Kaname
|-|Madoka Kaname= |-|Doppel Kriemhild Gretchen= |-|Haregi Doppel= |-|Ultimate Madoka= |-|Concept Movie= |-|Concept Movie Magical Girl= Summary '''Madoka Kaname' (鹿目 まどか, Kaname Madoka) is the protagonist of the anime and manga series, Puella Magi Madoka Magica. She is a gentle and kind girl who lives a normal life, has a happy life, surrounded by a good family and good friends. One day, she has a dream in which a mysterious girl fights a monster. The next day, the girl in her sleep, Homura Akemi, comes to her school as a transfer student. Her life changes when she meets Kyubey, which gives you a desire to change her to become a Puella Magi. It is understood that she has great magical potential inside and Kyubey is particularly interested in making a deal with her. Powers And Stats Tier: 6-C, 5-C when using Doppel. | Unknown | 2-A Name: Madoka Kaname, Doppel of Salvation | Madoka Kaname | Law of Cycles, Hyper Ultimate Madoka (Early name), Godoka (By fans) Origin: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Gender: Female Age: 14, likely 15 | 14 | Immeasurable Classification: Magical Girl, Doppel of Salvation. | Magical Girl | Goddess, Conceptual Entity, Crystalized Magical Girl. Powers and Abilities: |-|Magia Record= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Speed, Immortality (Types 2, 6, and 7), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Magic, Flight, Telepathy, Weapon Creation, Transformation, Telekinesis, Healing (Mid-level, scaled from Corbeau), Weapon Enhancement, Portal Creation, Energy Projection, Extrasensory Perception, Power Bestowal, Reactive Power Level (Becomes stronger when critically wounded), Fusionism, Awakened Power. Barrier and Armor bypassing via basic Magic Arrow, Resurrection, minor Light Manipulation, Death Manipulation with Purification and White Light of Salvation, minor Body Control with Pannier Rocket, minor Size Manipulation with Twinkle Staff, Homing Attack, Danmaku, Summoning (Can summon Kyubey as a decoy), Statistics Cut (Attack Potency) with Magical Squall, Darkness Manipulation / Perception Manipulation via Pluvia Neuer, Body Puppetry (Accidently took control of Homura's body in the Drama CDs when she healed her body). Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Absorption, Magic and Status Effect Inducement (Including resistance to Power Nullification), Unconventional Soul Manipulation Resistance. With Memoria she has: Regeneration (Likely Mid), Statistics Amplification (Attack Potency), Minor Weather Manipulation, Improved Resistance to Power Nullification. As Doppel Kriemhild Gretchen, she has: Inorganic Physiology (Type 2), Mind Manipulation, Summoning, Invisibility, Intangibility (Elemental), Absorption, Curse Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Reality Warping, Multiple Personalities, Electricity Manipulation, Water Manipulation, and Weather Manipulation |-|Final Timeline= All previous abilities, (except Memoria, Connect, and Doppel) but enhanced, in addition to Time Travel and Duplication (via Magical Squall) and Soul Absorption, Acausality (Limited Type 1. Is capable of dreaming previous timelines, however is otherwise very affected.) |-|Ultimate Madoka= All of the above, but upscaled to her new level, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 8, (reliant on her familiars or the existence of water) and 9, exists in a higher plane of existence separated from the normal universe), Cosmic Awareness (Aware of all possible futures and pasts, of all universes. Can perceive entire universes "frame by frame" and hear even the smallest of sounds, even in ones she does not exist in), Non-Physical Interaction, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Acausality (Type 5), Non-Corporeal, Abstract Existence (Type 1), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2, Creation and Destruction. Heavily implied in the original series but outright confirmed in the Wraith Arc.), Causality Manipulation, Law Manipulation (Destruction and Recreation. When Madoka was stating her wish, she mentioned that she will rewrite and destroy any laws that are in her way. Specifically, several laws including causality itself.), Time Manipulation, Large Size (Up to Type 8 for avatars, Gen Urobuchi stated that Ultimate Madoka’s skirt is the actual universe; Type 9 for her true conceptual self), Void Manipulation, Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Doesn't have a soul), Resistance to Curse Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (Unaffected by the curses of Ultimate Kriemhild Gretchen, which can corrupt minds), Unconventional Resistance to Power Absorption and Memory Manipulation (If her powers or memories are stolen they will either take control of the opponent or manifest as a separate being). Has the abilities and Memoria of all magical girls in the Puella Magi Verse (As the Law of Cycles, it is revealed she incorporates the magical girls she saves as part of her Heaven, which is also her being) with the exception of the main Homura Akemi Attack Potency: Island level (With the use of Magical Squall, called Puruwia★Magica in Magia Record, Madoka parted a cloud with a massive kinetic energy output.), Moon level as Doppel Kriemhild Gretchen (Her Doppel can level the Earth and then reduce it all to dust.) | Unknown (Madoka grows exponentially stronger after each reset, thus her final timeline self 100 resets should be far stronger than her fifth timeline self, who should be comparable to fourth timeline Kriemhild Gretchen) | Multiverse level+ (Destroyed the concept of witches in every universe before ascending to a higher level of existence to become a conceptual entity. Her multiverse was later confirmed to contain infinite universes in Puella Magi Homura Tamura. The Law of Cycles encompasses the infinite multiverse as well as the nonexistent multiverse beyond it. Has shown to be on par with Ultimate Kriemhild Gretchen) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be at least on par with her third timeline counterpart is her third timeline counterpart., becomes faster as Doppel Kriemhild.) | At least Massively Hypersonic+, likely higher (Far above all the other magical girls in the series. Madoka becomes faster after each reset) | Omnipresent (Exists as a concept throughout the entire Puella Magi multiverse. Can also manifest outside the timelines and in the nonexistent multiverse) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Island Class | Unknown | Multiversal+ Durability: At most Island level, Moon level as Doppel Kriemhild. Higher for her Soul Gem (Soul Gems tend to be the most durable part of a magical girl, as their purpose is to provide a safe, compact 'body' for magical girls according to Kyubey.) | Unknown | Multiverse level+ (Existing as an abstract concept makes killing her very difficult without a high level of Concept Manipulation.) Stamina: At least Superhuman (Rated as a 5.5 in stamina, making her immensely superior to Sayaka Miki.) Transformation into a Doppel Witch resets the corruption on the Soul Gem, restoring their stamina. | Practically limitless, due to being leagues above all the other magical girls. | Likely limitless as a Goddess Range: Several thousands of kilometers. The soul gem can only possess the magical girl's body up to 100 meters away. Several kilometers with Extrasensory Perception (All magical girls can detect the usage of magic and the existence of curses from within their cities, sometimes even outside their own city) Planetary once she becomes a Doppel Witch. | Planetary, the manga incarnation has Multiversal+ range (Saved the magical girls of all timelines and worlds before transforming into Ultimate Madoka) | At least Multiversal+ (Able to affect both the infinite multiverse and the nonexistent multiverse where she constantly fights Ultimate Kriemhild Gretchen), seemingly Higher with Pink Kyubeys and Pink Feathers. Standard Equipment: A Staff that can behave as a bow. A badminton racket. Intelligence: At least Average as a Magical Girl, possibly Above Average (Despite being looked upon as the most naive of the magical girls, she was smart enough to avoid making a wish and made a complex wish while understanding its complications), Doppel Witches generally have a mind of their own in addition to their 'Masters', however it is usually equal to their magical girl form albeit more violent and bordering on the morally gray. | Nigh-Omniscience as a Goddess (Her omnipresence allows her to see all timelines past, present, and future as well as shown to have awareness of all timelines, she can even see timelines that no longer exist and have yet to come to pass). Weaknesses: Destroying her Soul Gem would kill her immediately. As a Doppel Witch, Madoka is actually asleep with the witch itself in full control. | None notable Feats: Toggle * Accidentally destroyed Mikihara City in the process of one-shotting Walpurgisnacht as a Magical Girl in the fourth timeline, which is exponentially weaker than the Final Timeline Madoka (At least Moon level, Attack Potency Feat) * In the second timeline, Madoka was capable of deflecting Patricia's attacks. * Parted a cloud looming over a city in the final timeline. (Island level and High Hypersonic+) Note how the intent was to send the arrows through time and space rather than anything combat related. * The Law of Cycles constantly prevents Ultimate Kriemhild Gretchen from entering the multiverse Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Magical Girl= * Magical Staff: Essentially just strikes the enemy with Madoka's Staff. ** Super Staff: Charges up her staff to strike with even more damage than before. ** Twinkle Staff: Makes the staff huge, mowing down enemies in front of her. * Magical Arrow: Fires an arrow that pierces through enemies. ** Spread Arrow: Fires an arrow that splits into multiple near the enemy. ** Twinkle Arrow: An amped version of the magical arrow, similar to the Twinkle Staff. ** Starlight Arrow: Fires a multitude of arrows in one direction, essentially a predecessor of the Magical Squall. ** Magical Squall / Puruwia ★ Magica: Originally shown in the final episode and the Homulily fight, she showers the sky with enough arrows to cover an entire city, Magia Record explains that it reduces the attack potency of those affected, and can restore the stamina of comrades. In the final timeline, however, it was shown that the arrows can travel through time and become duplicates of Madoka herself. *** Pluvia Neuer: Essentially Magical Squall but using her racket instead of a ball. It has a chance of inflicting 'Darkness' which will result in the opposing character losing their accuracy and having their weaknesses more exploitable. *** Combination Squall: Alongside Homura Akemi, Madoka can release a more potent version of her Magical Squall. * Pannier Rocket: Madoka inflates her body and fires herself at her opponent like a rocket. * Healing Light: A ray of light that can heal an ally. ** Purifying Light: A variation of Healing Light that gets rid of any negative status conditions. ** Gospel of Resurrection: Shown in A Different Story and in the PSP game, this technique resurrects a fallen comrade. * Purification: Madoka has a chance of one-shotting her enemy with any ordinary attack. ** White Light of Salvation: Any enemies near Madoka shall be purified, one-shotted by a white light. |-|Magia Record= * Connect: A Puella Magi's ability to bestow other magical girls abilities in the midst of combat. ** I'll shoulder that burden for you: Massively heals the soul gem corruption and body, if she connects with Homura it further heals her stamina. ** Let's have a good year!: Gives the connected magical girl a massive attack potency boost and heals her tremendously. 593px-Born_amidst_light_memoria.png BestMemoria(NotIncludingArtbook).png Homura_memoria_1.jpg Homura_unique_memoria.png Madoka_4star_memoria.png Madoka_christmas_memoria.png Madoka_homura_glasses_memoria.png Madoka_homura_kyubey_memoria.png Madoka_iroha_homura_yachiyo_lilkyubey_memoria.png Madoka_kyubey_memoria.png Madoka_mami_memoria.png Madoka_memoria_herself.png Magireco_homura_volleyball_memo.png Magireco_Manga_Poster_Memo.png Magireco-homu-madoka-swimsuit-memo.png Mamí_Madoka_Halloween_memoria.png Memoria_1020_c.png Memoria_1025_c.png Memoria_1062_c.png Memoria_1065_c.png Memoria_1066_c.png Memoria_1080_c.png Memoria_1261_c.png Memoria_1323_c.png Short_Rest_(Madoka_Homura).png Thestorythatstartshere_memoria.png To_Hope.png Welcome_back_memoria.png * Memoria: Crystalized memories that grant abilities to the user, they can go through a "Max Limit Break" to become more potent. Having essentially experienced every timeline and viewed the entirety of the Magia Record one, she basically has all possible Memoria as Ultimate Madoka. ** Different Story: Rookies: Passively increases her magical reserves. ** Embrace Your Hopes and Dreams!: Grants Regeneration. ** Everlasting Light: Grants passive regeneration and negates power nullification. ** Gentle Sunlight: Passive Attack Potency boost. ** Girl's Boundary: Massive Attack Potency Boost. ** Girls with Glasses on a Date: Outside of game mechanics, it is unknown what this does. ** Keep This a Secret from Everyone!: Increases her magical reserves. ** Madoka's Notebook: Outside of game mechanics, it is unknown what this does. ** One More Story: Increases the Attack Potency and Durability of Madoka. ** Our Own Private Sea and the Sky: Gives a resistance towards Power Nullification and Statistics Reduction overall. ** Outing in Plain Attire: Passively grants Regeneration and Status Effect Inducement Resistance. ** Reliable Mami-senpai!: Passively increases attack potency when dealing physical attacks. ** Searching For a Ray of Hope: Passively increases attack potency when using magical attacks. ** A Short Rest: Gives Madoka a heighten resistance to curses and slight Regeneration. ** Splash Party!: Increases Attack Potency and decreases an enemy's attack potency. ** Summer Impact!?: Passively increases her attack potency but decreases her own durability. ** That's Not a Doll, Right?: Increases physical Attack Potency. ** To Hope: Chance to survive attacks that would normally have killed. ** A Universe-Colliding Dream Collaboration: Increases her attack potency and durability tremendously. ** Warm Christmas: Passively increases energy attacks' potency. ** Welcoming with Treats: Chance to create a fog when she attacks, passive. ** For this good day: Massively reduces the attack potency of the enemy. ** One step where the story starts: Same as Everyone Together. ** Hanetsuki Game: Gives Madoka a slow but effective regeneration. ** How Will Our Luck Be This Year?: Gives a heightened resistance to Paralysis Inducement. * Weapon Creation: Most Puella Magi are capable of creating weapons out of thin air using their magic. While most select specific weapons, some with a heightened mastery of their abilities can create different weapons with their own minor capabilities. ** Telekinesis: On top of creating weapons, they can also control their weapons in the air and with no limit to how much at a time. The same applies to many weapons that they have enhanced. * Puella Magi Physiology: Because their bodies no longer harbor a soul, they effectively act like flesh puppets that have no real impact on the 'essence' of a magical girl. According to several interviews and in-series showings, a magical girl can have all their blood drained from their body and still fight with little impairment, or have their head torn off or shot through and still walk just fine. ** Fusionism: When two opposing magical abilities (Like Fire Manipulation and Ice Manipulation) or opposing main abilities (Like a magical girl who wished for Creation and another who wished for Existence Erasure) combine their attacks, the result is an attack the multiplies in power. In addition, if two soul gems were to harbor the same body, the result can be them swapping control or fusing into one magical girl, albeit temporarily. ** Extrasensory Perception: Magical Girls were shown to be capable of detecting despair and magic from within their cities as well as being able to telepathically communicate with one another. As of Magia Record, it is shown that their abilities extend well into other cities and is not limited to emotions or magic. ** Doppel Witch Transformation: In the light of a new miracle, magical girls have now gained the ability to become a half-witch whenever their soul gem reaches maximum corruption, resulting in a Doppel Witch. Unlike normal witches, both the witch and the magical girl are in control of their respective bodies and in a short time will revert back into a magical girl. However, older magical girls have been stated to keep traits of their Doppel form even after reverting, and the same for magical girls who use the transformation for too long. * Witch's Kiss: Allows the user to corrupt the enemy into despair and allows the user to manipulate the enemy. Used by her Doppel. * False Paradise: The user absorbs the enemy into its body, creating a paradise suited for the enemy, this technique was stated in lore. This ability is caused passively the nature of Kriemhild Gretchen's body as well. Used by the Doppel as well. * Barrier: The standard ability for most witches, the barrier is a small pocket universe that can greatly vary in terms of size made to protect the witch from the outside world, only accessible by magical girls or when witches allow access. They are based around the witch's former life's mental condition prior to dying and becoming a witch. * Familiar Summoning: Another standard ability, a witch can summon several familiars (or create alongside the barrier) to fight on her behalf. If they absorb enough life energy, they can become duplicates of the witch itself. * Reality Warping: A witch can manipulate reality to cause issues for their enemies. This has been shown from manipulating the outsides of the barrier to attack the enemy, preventing them from even entering, or manipulate unresistant enemies themselves. In the case of the Haregi Doppel, her reality warping is potent enough to grant a wish on such a massive scale, that every being in the entire planet would be crushed as a consequence. |-|Ultimate Madoka= *'Unconvential Resistance to Power Drain:' If her power is absorbed, it can manifest itself outside of the absorption user or possess them instead. Likewise, her memories will also manifest themselves due to their connection to Madoka's power. * Shooting Star: Shown by Ultimate Madoka to defeat Kriemhild Gretchen, its an amped up version of Magical Squall that according to the PSP game, fires an infinite amount of arrows at once. * Pink Feathers: Ultimate Madoka was able to create feathers in the Magia Record universe capable of reducing the corruption and restoring the magical girls to full strength. * Conceptual Manipulation: As Ultimate Madoka, she has been shown to be capable of destroying the concept of a witch and creating the concept of a Wraith on a multiversal+ scale for all timelines, past and future included. ** Pink Incubators: Ultimate Madoka would also later create Pink Incubators to monitor the Magia Record universe. She seemingly creates them for space where she cannot normally interact with. *'Law Manipulation:' Ultimate Madoka has shown the ability to manipulate laws, such as creating the Law of Cycles, or changing the laws of cause and effect. *'Void Manipulation:' Madoka has shown the ability to manifest in the nonexistent multiverse, the ability to turn a whole multiverse (The World of Witches) nonexistent after rewriting it, as well as being able to affect and erase beings who are nonexistent to a conceptual level like Ultimate Kriemhild Gretchen. Key: Magia Record | Final Timeline | Ultimate Madoka Notes: Goddess Madoka had the power that allowed her to rewrite the concepts in all universes. Rewriting concepts (even if it seems insignificant) affects all of space. Then she (through some paradox) destroyed her own future dark form. After that there was a complete reset of the causality of the world (as if former concepts and all related events never existed). Madoka herself became a conceptual entity (which means that it will take at least same level of power to destroy or rewrite the concept of Madoka). However, Homura was not happy with the current state of affairs. So she gained the godlike power to rewrite the concept of Madoka and reset the world once again. The Madokaverse includes 4-dimensional space. In Puella Magi Homura Tamura it was revealed that there are infinite universes. Others Notable Victories: Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon) Sailor Moon's Profile (5-C versions were used and speed was equalized) Sonic (Archie's Sonic The Hedgehog Comics) Sonic's Profile (Speed was equalized) Unicron (Transformers) Unicron's Profile (Both were 2-A) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Puella Magi Verse Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Magical Girls Category:Time Users Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Concept Users Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Mind Users Category:Summoners Category:Telepaths Category:Gods Category:Transcendent Beings Category:Game Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Bow Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Acausal Characters Category:Messiah Characters Category:Duplication Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Healers Category:Creation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Death Users Category:Light Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Soul Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Weather Users Category:Water Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Causality Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Void Users Category:Thread Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Air Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Illusionists Category:Teleportation Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Size Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Technology Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Matter Users Category:BFR Users Category:Portal Users Category:Disease Users Category:Animal Users Category:Aura Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Fate Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Age Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Memory Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Perception Users Category:Poison Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Holy Users Category:Staff Users Category:Morality Users Category:Curse Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Element Users Category:Elemental Intangibility Users Category:Space Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Law Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Schoolgirls Category:Witches Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Movie Characters Category:Shaft Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 2 Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings